


She was Always

by primsong



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who does not often lend itself to poetry, but then - it isn't often that there's someone quite this special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was Always

**Author's Note:**

> _**She was Always** _

_  
**She was Always**   
_

. . .

Take my hand; that's my girl. There's always hope.

Time fraying, time so woven, crossing and pulling back,

So many strands. Time is hot,

Time is

Cold.

Your praise was a wine in my veins,

Your name, a honey in my mouth…

Two beats, one beat, three beats.

Tell me again, tell me that you'll be there for me.

I'll be there,

Right here,

Then.

.

Tell me again _when_ you lived and loved,

I can't remember, but I know that I loved you,

Lost you,

Misplaced

You.

My best friend under countless suns,

This sun.

.

We were parted, I think… Have we truly run out of nows?

So long ago, yet I remember your…

.

My dear. Friend of my youth.

I'll be there, here, then,

With you, before you, after, around,

My Sarah-Jane.


End file.
